


Only Fools Fall

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [2]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Female Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only fools fall for you, only fools fall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xraynarvaez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/gifts).



> ayyy, I did a second one :D
> 
> This one's for [x-rayruby on tumblr ](http://x-rayruby.tumblr.com/) as an apology for being so busy lately and also because they love ashray :3

Ray didn't like her. He couldn't.

Wasn't there some kind of rule against liking your girlfriend’s other girlfriend?

He was pretty sure there was.

She was new, and if their first meeting had been played back, it would have been possible to _see_ the exact moment Hilda become smitten with this new girl.

So Ray didn't like her. Definitely not at first.

He couldn't help it. He felt shunned; shoved to the side now that there was someone prettier with a better attitude that Hilda could have. Hilda kept promising him that she still liked him, that she still loved being his girlfriend and Ray knew that Hilda couldn't lie to him.

Hilda held his hand and whispered her promises as he rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent: the expensive fabric softener her mother used that Hilda hated, the sharp smell of motor oil that seemed to cling to Hilda, the way a new book seemed to smell fresh off the printing press, the cheap perfume that Ray had bought her for her birthday last year that she still wore.

His hands wrapped around her waist, gripping her hoodie tightly between his fingers.

He’d seen so many people slip away from him in his lifetime, Hilda couldn't be one of them. He’d cling to her for dear life if he had to.

Hilda’s hands ran through his hair softly, her promises still ringing in his ears.

“I know you’d like her if you gave her a chance.”

Every part of him didn't _want_ to give her a chance. Every selfish, vulnerable part of him wanted Hilda all to himself.

“Fine. I’ll give her a chance.” He promised anyway.

 

He hated her because she was beautiful in a way that he could have easily fallen in love with as well. He knew he could never blame Hilda for falling when he could easily be a gentle breeze away from falling too.

Her clothes were always pale and a sharp contrast to her tan, warm skin and her chocolate hair and her beautiful brown eyes. Hilda had said once that she was like summer when she laughed and spring when she smiled. Full of hope and laughter and _warmth._ The kind of warmth that Ray _wished_ he still had inside himself.

Ray still waited for the day when the tundra he felt inside himself would finally thaw and the closest he had ever felt was when Hilda had held him inside her car, promising him sweet little words he had never heard honestly before.

God, Ray hated her, he told people who asked. He wished he believed it.

He told them he hated the gentle touches on his arm; of their movie nights when Hilda would sit between them and put her arms around the two of them; of nights when they would stay up on the phone talking to each other; of days when they would hang out with Gav and be the teenagers they should have been.

 _God_ , he wished he could hate her.

 

Ray knew that they knew they had a no-questions-asked opt-out at any time policy. That thoughts always seemed to comfort him. That escape was always an option. Maybe he was more like his father than he wanted to admit.

 

Hilda knew to never push him. If he was ever going to come around, he would in his own time. The moment someone tried to push him, Ray would either break or run. Hilda couldn’t bare to see either.

So she waited with baited breath. She watched as Ray stopped flinching from her small touches on the arm, the knee, the shoulder. Hilda watched as Ray began to laugh and banter, a small smile on his face that he would furiously deny and then quickly change the subject.

Hilda felt the tension amongst them dissipate and fade out into the night sky they watched, lying on their backs. She watched as Ray very, very hesitantly reached out and smiled as he saw him reach for both their hands. Hilda couldn’t look away as Ray casually slung his arm around her shoulder and laugh together at some joke.

Hilda fell in love with the way they both smiled like sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [private-doughnut](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to indulge in more rarepairs :3


End file.
